


Forever In My Mind, Only You

by cajplex



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Ex-Rox Tigers, Idk why but I felt like being sad, Implied Relationships, It's something about being sad about SKT and ROX, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajplex/pseuds/cajplex
Summary: Forever in my mind, only youThe pieces in my life, go away with you,You're my first love-Yuna, Lullabies





	Forever In My Mind, Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, I got inspired by the lovely Momo on twitter to write something, this is (very) loosely based on the prompt that soul mates can see each other's dreams. 
> 
> This is my first fic in a while so please bear with me! I'm so rusty at writing so I hope you can still enjoy my terrible attempts at a one-shot. I also know that PrillA is probably dead but I will sail this ship even if it's just me.

He’s here again, soft sand under his feet and waves lapping at the shore, tempting his feet to tread a little deeper. A beach, almost identical to the ones in those cheesy vacation magazines he used to read at the hairdresser when he was trying to burn time while the bleach settled into his strands, is all there is as far as the eye can see. His paradise.

Only this time it’s different.

Instead of lounging his usual hammock, Beomhyun finds himself at the water’s edge, the purple and pink rays of sunset dancing on his skin as he faces the vast purple blue waves, the ocean, the boundary of his thoughts that he’d never dared to test. _At least not alone_

 _It’s odd, Beomhyun thinks_ , to be standing at this spot, at the edge of his mind. The open water is dangerous. Softly a breeze caresses his face, almost like him, causing Beomhyun to look up for a moment, just in time to greet the giant wave that sweeps him off his feet and pulls him into the abyss as a yelp of surprise escapes his lips. 

* * *

_Can’t breathe! Can’t move!_ Beomhyun knows this feeling, knows better than to fight as he lets the vortex swirl his body around before he hits the sand and is washed ashore.

“Bleh” Beomhyun pants softly. The waves washing his body further ashore before retreating quickly as if sensing the dangers of the island. Lifting his head, Beomhyun coughs up the water in his system before slowly rubbing his eyes. He’s on a beach, but unlike the warm salty air of his mind, this one is cooler and mistier. The sand is cold beneath his feet as he slowly stands, shivering as the golden rays of dawn slowly shine on the horizon. A forest lines the horizon, thick with beechwood and oak, dense enough to make whatever else is on the island hidden and protected. _A fortress of trees._

Beomhyun’s mind whirrs into action. He’s never been here, he’s sure of it. Yet, something tells him he has. Slowly, he trudges from the beach to the edge of the forest, noticing the trees lining the edge have hundreds of small gashes in them. _Arrows._ Perfectly lined up gashes on each tree, as if the person who left them had purposefully made sure to mark every tree at the same height. _A perfect marksman._

Alert, Beomhyun checks his surroundings, but all there are is beach and forest for miles around. _No one has been here for a while._ Beomhyun can’t help but touch, feel how the gashes contrast with the smooth beechwood and feel sorry for all the beautiful trees that would now forever have marks. He wanders further, a well-beaten path greeting his tired feet. _Odd,_ he muses, _there are no footprints._

“I was sure there were footprints before” he mutters before halting in shock. _What am I saying?_ Unsure of his own thoughts, Beomhyun quickly surveys the area, taking note of more trees with gashes. Unlike previous ones though, these ones are sloppier, gashes at all heights and directions in the tree, some of them with arrowheads left in them inexperience. He notes, however, that the arrowheads are a deep cobalt, their soft reflection glittering in the mist, lining the path. The air is cooler here. _It’s so quiet, too quiet._

Slowing his pace, Beomhyun’s mind snaps to attention when he hears a howl. His mind whirrs as the image of a lone wolf surveying the area flashes before his eyes. Deep green orbs. A hunter. The image vanishes, but the fog does not, thickening into a dew that dances upon Beomhyun’s skin. He can no longer see where he came from or where he’s going. Forward his mind beckons, as every step triggers a wave of emotions. _I wonder when I’ll see the sun again._ His mind chimes.

“It’s been a long time since spring” he spits out, fully aware that his responses are not his own. Every step is painful, isolating, cold, lonely, as his mind becomes numb with the onslaught of emotions and nostalgia. He reaches a small clearing caved in mist. A tall oak tree stands proudly in the middle, towering above all, the only clarity in the mist. Surrounding the tree’s base were fallen branches. Some thick as logs and others mere twigs. _Casualties of nature and growth._

Gingerly stepping over the branches, Beomhyun is hit with images of Kyungho and Seohang bickering, of Wangho in an SKT jersey, of Woochan and Boseong eating sushi, and most notably, as Beomhyun nearly trips over the last and largest log closest to the base, of him. But unlike in all the other memories, it’s just Beomhyun. Beomhyun on the day they met all those years ago on Nanjin. The shield to _His_ sword, that Beomhyun. 

Finally stabilizing himself, Beomhyun reaches the base. The tree’s been split down the middle, by lightning, he notes as he examines the base which is slowly healing over the split in some areas. The lighting had cracked the tree all the way down till about 2 meters from the base. Yet, it was still alive. Extending his palm, Beomhyun gently brushes the rough bark of the tree below the split, sighing as waves of loneliness rack his body. _All this time, and he never said anything_. Slowly sliding his hand down to the base where Beomhyun feels something cold.

_Ice!_

He instantly retracts his hand. It's so cold his whole body recoils. Collecting his thoughts, Beomhyun observes the tree. At the base, right below the split is an arrow tip made of a heart-shaped bullet encased in ice, speared perfectly into a heart carved into the trunk. Both of which are perfectly intact, a stark contrast to the carnage above. _His arrow_ , Beomhyun’s mind rings out. All at once his thoughts click into place, _he never forgot_. Slumping against the trunk of the tree, Beomhyun suddenly feels the moisture streaming down his cheeks as he sinks down and cries. 

* * *

“Beomhyun! Beomhyun! Hyung!” 

Light penetrates his eyelids

“Hyung wake up!”

_Steven?_

“Wake up Hyung! You’re crying” 

Beomhyun slowly opened his eyes, allowing his vision to adjust to the cream white walls of his Berlin room before-

“Steven?” 

A tuft of platinum grey hair pops into view, followed by a concerned face with cute glasses. Beomhyun’s newest child. _Child number 7_. 

“Hi hyung, you alright? We heard you yelling in your sleep and everyone was wondering if you’re ok” 

“Ah...I’m ok” Beomhyun slowly responds, adjusting his mind to English as he sits up slowly.

_It’s cold. I’m so cold_

“Make sure to dress comfortably, it’s warm today, I don’t know how you sleep without the air conditioner, it’s the middle of summer!” Steven exclaims “We have scrims in an hour so hopefully you can get ready”

“Ok” Beomhyun responds, distracted.

“You sure you’re ok hyung? You look rather pale…Hyung?”

“I’m ok” Beom Hyun reaffirms looking at his ADC meaningfully, Mentally sighing as he grappled with his inability to express his feelings to Steven. Sure, the ADC was quite young, but he was a good player and a good bot partner. In game they had never seemed to have an issue saying things to one another. Yet, Beomhyun knew deep down that Steven lacked one very important trait. Intuition. Not game intuition, but bot lane intuition. The ability to pick up a conversation that never happened, to finish the thought the other started, and to understand the move of his partner before they even knew. Beomhyun had often talked with Jaewan about this, distraught with how no matter how much he had tried, Steven would go off on tangents or move differently, causing both of them frustration in game.

“It takes time” Jaewan had mused. 

“I know, but I can’t seem to figure out how I did it the first time”

“That’s the thing Hyung, you can’t replicate your first time because it was with him. You’ll never be able to replicate what you had with him, I’m not even sure what Junsik and I had could come close to what you and him still have”

Perhaps, Beomhyun mused, that was his fault. He never admitted it but deep down he knew that he could never give Steven that perfect synergy. How could he when part of his heart was still sealed away in on those shores, thousands of miles across the ocean, guarded and cherished by the man that had been his everything for all of those years. Yes, that annoying dufus of a tall, stupid ADC who he-

“Hyung?” Steven’s quiet voice pulling him back to the present “You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m ok” Beomhyun stated, schooling his features into his more professional ‘GorillA’ state. “I’ll be down soon so go ahead” he nodded, mentally reminding himself that this was one of such limits he had with Steven.

Tilting his head in contemplation briefly, Steven slowly nodded before turning around.  
“Ok” and with that, he left, the door closed with a click behind him. 

Letting out a sigh, Beomhyun slowly slid out from under the covers, body shaking slightly from the cold as his mind traveled back to that tree, a perfect arrow lodged into the heart carving in the base, untouched by the elements. 

_But I’ve never seen that tree before. But those feelings, those memories…_

Reaching for his phone, Beomhyun let out a shaky breath before typing out a message, a response to a convo that never existed, and hits send.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a cell phone buzzes at the KT house. 

4:30am  
자기: 형, Why didn’t you tell me the tree needed watering?


End file.
